


Pliroy Week 2018!

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la Pliroy Week. Seria un conjunto de One-shot's
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	1. Yo tengo el oro

— ¿Sabes qué? Estás rabioso, ese es tu problema JJ— dijo Yuri para después volverse para subirse en la silla que había traído de la cocina, debía colgar en la pared el símbolo de su nuevo gran triunfo en la GPF, lo había logrado otra vez, consiguió el primer lugar, la brillante medalla de oro.

—Ya te dije que no es así—pasándole un martillo miro suplicante a Yuri— de forma sincera, estoy feliz porque hallas ganado el primer lugar ¿Por qué no me crees Yuri-chan?

— ¿Qué porque no te creo?— girándose sobre sus talones apuntó a JJ con el martillo— estuviste ceñudo todo el evento, estabas de malas pulgas en el banquete y ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, me besaste en frente de miles reporteros. ¡Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas en público, es vergonzoso! Tú lo sabes y aun así lo hiciste para molestarme

— ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?— al ver la cara molesta del rubio dejo de lado el tema— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya no tienes 15 como avergonzarte por un beso, incluso hemos hecho cosas más allá de un beso

—Y alégrate porque ya no te perseguirá la ONU—girándose nuevamente siguió con lo suyo, quería colgar su medalla el día de hoy, junto a su primera medalla como senior y a la medalla de JJ obtenida hace un año.

La mente de JJ empezó a divagar, ya llevaban años como pareja, pero esta era la primera vez que ocurría algo similar en su relación, jamás se había mencionado sobre los celos de la carrera del otro, es más, JJ juraba que no existía nada por el estilo, obviamente él amaba el estilo de patinar de Yuri, pero hasta ahí.

Respecto a todo el drama que había hecho...era debido a que la presentación final de Yuri fue un poco, demasiado, atrevida; no es que el fuera precisamente un santo, pero después de la presentación pudo notar que más de uno miraba de una forma nada agradable a Yuri y eso era algo que le subía la furia a niveles peligrosos, para no matar a nadie finalmente decidió hacer esa pequeña escena frente a las cámaras.

Sabía que por aquello Yuri estaría molesto por un buen rato, las demostraciones de cariño en público siempre ponía de mil colores a Yuri, a pesar de los años parecía que aquello sería permanente; tratando de encontrar una solución para su dilema miro a sus alrededores, la sala de la casa, el pasillo que da a la recamara, la silla traída de la cocina, las piernas blancas al descubiertas de Yuri, tan blancas, torneadas, tan tentadoras que se encontraban en tensión porque Yuri se paraba de puntitas, realmente se veía adorable, elevando más la mirada pudo completar el cuadro, Yuri vestido con uno de los suéteres de JJ cubriéndolo hasta los muslos, parado de puntillas sobre la silla, sosteniendo algunos clavos con la boca.

Sonriendo de forma silenciosa sus pensamientos corrieron en muchas direcciones, pero todas llegaban al mismo punto final.

Yuri era una persona fría para las personas, huraño, gruñón; pero no era así, Yuri sonreía por las cosas que realmente valían la pena, defendía con todo su espíritu las cosas que eran injustas, podía jurar que Yuri era más corazón que otra cosa y cuando Yuri tocaba a JJ el sentía una calidez tan reconfortante que podía espantar un día que fue malo; pero en ocasiones también podía sentir una corriente que atravesaba cada célula de su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, que le dejaba sin aliento, no importaba cuantas veces pasaba, la reacción era la misma cada vez.

Él era realmente flexible, podía dar fe de ello cuando las cosas subían de tono entre ellos, pero esa flexibilidad también originaba la elegancia que caracterizaba a un patinador magnifico como era él, podía emular a un ángel como a un demonio con sus agraciados movimientos y en cada movimiento podía asegurar que JJ perdía un poco de la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Era precioso, cualquiera que tuviese ojos era consciente de ello, tanto, que muchos lo codiciaban, pero ¿cómo resistirse a lo que era él? A un principio trató de resistirse, pero fue completa y absolutamente inútil el haberlo intentado; aunque claro, después de intentarlo innumerables veces pudo conseguir el privilegio de admirar la gran obra maestra de la naturaleza sin que dicha obra no le regalara unas pinceladas moradas en el cuerpo. De toda esa belleza lo que más destacaba era la cabellera rubia, o sí, aquellas hebras amarillas similares al sol, no, que absorbían la luz del sol convirtiéndose en el sol de Jean.

Yuri parecía complacido con su trabajo hecho en la pared, bajándose de la silla miro la pared, colocando sus manos en su cintura sonrió con algo de altanería mientras Jean terminaba sus conclusiones; acercándose por detrás a Yuri para pasar sus brazos a través del torso del rubio, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que formaba el cuello y la cabeza del más bajo.

—Suéltame idiota— Jean dirigió su mirar en la pared, lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, exactamente en media pared estaban colocadas, de manera triangular, las medallas obtenidas en la GPF, a la cabeza estaban las medallas de oro; la de Jean estaba al medio y a cada lado de esta estaban las medallas de Yuri  
—ni con todos tus mimos te voy a perdonar por lo de hoy. Celoso de mi medalla de oro.

Jean podía sentir la vergüenza en Yuri, siempre tierno a su manera, sonriendo ampliamente colocó un poco más de firmeza en el agarre, respiro profundamente para decir sus conclusiones en viva voz.

— ¿Sabes gatito?— Yuri se estremeció al oír la voz de Jean tan cerca suyo—Me acabó de dar cuenta de algo, conduces tanto calor como electricidad en mí, tu cuerpo es increíblemente flexible y manejable, eres amarillo, eres precioso por lo que todo el mundo busca tener una parte de ti...

—No te voy a perdonar...— dijo con duda.

—No necesito ningún oro—afirmó convencido el Canadiense.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con cierto asombro. Jean soltó una ligera risa, afirmó el agarre y con seguridad dijo aquello que consiguió el perdón de Yuri y una sonrisa pequeña.

— Tú eres mi Oro.

\------------------------------------------

Día 1: Oro


	2. Ghoul-Za

Eran las 10 de la mañana en la residencia Plisetsky-Leroy, en la gran sala estaban, sobre la alfombra, sentados uno al lado del otro veían la televisión de la sala hasta que un rugir de un estomago provocó una risa en tono de burla.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa ladina, que se quitó cuando el rugir de su propio estomago lo delató

—Creo que tengo la misma hambre que tú. ¡Quiero Tourtière!

— ¡Nooo! Pirozskhi para almuerzo

—Empiezo a creer que tienes una manía con esa empanada

— ¡Pirozskhi! Además es seguro comerlo, la última vez que comí comida Canadiense estuve en el baño todo un día.

—Te comiste más de diez pedazos ¿cómo no te iba a hacer daño? 

— ¿Y si pedimos una pizza?

—No Yuri, tienes que nutrirte más, aún estas pequeño.

—¡¡Estoy en crecimiento!! ¡Oh, gran fósil! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos ponemos a cocinar?— ante la falta de respuesta de Jean, Yuri le miró sorprendido—No, ni lo pienses ¡Es domingo!

—Piénsalo gatito, podemos hacer algo de no sea de Canadá ni de Rusia, podría ser divertido o es qué no te atreves. — el comentario despertó el interés de Yuri, tras una búsqueda rápida en internet, ponerse unos delantales, estaban frente a una mesa llena de ingredientes.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?

—Gou...go... ¿Gulasch? Alemana, creo

— ¡Oye tiene vino! Ya me gusta el plato ese—tomando la botella de vino tinto la examinó detenidamente.

—No me gusta que bebas Yuri.

—Calla moralista—abriendo la botella dio un profundo trago— ¡Wau! Está muy bueno ¿quieres señor moralista?

Arrebatándole la botella, bebió un poco, arrugando el gesto debido al sabor agrio del vino le devolvió la botella al ruso.

— ¿Qué decías sobre un tal moralista gatito?

Empezaron la tarea de cocinar aquel plato, aunque entre poner el aceite y las verduras al sartén la botella de vino se vació para ser sustituida con otra de la despensa; para el momento en el que la carne debía de ser cocida otro tipo de carne estaba siendo explorada. Jean, detrás de Yuri, metía una de sus manos en la sudadera del más bajo, para evitar protestas de aquellos labios finos los cubría con los suyos con cierta sutileza que solo dejaba una sensación de querer más. La cual, Yuri respondía tratando de satisfacer aquella sensación.

Con la sartén frente ellos, Yuri y Jean solo se concentraban en el otro, olvidando el cual, cuando y el donde; hasta que la sartén hizo acto de presencia salpicando aceite a sus alrededores. Terminaron el beso abruptamente mirado lo que era su almuerzo, el contenido de la sartén hervía fuertemente, el color del líquido era verdusco y el olor se asemejaba a carne casi podrida.   
El rostro de Yuri se deformó con disgusto, separándose de Jean lo suficiente le miró con molestia.

—Te dije que no era buena idea, tonto

—Ya, ya—Jean trató de abrazarlo—Pediremos una pizza ¿te gustaría?

—continua—Jean abrazó desde atrás a Yuri con mimo

—Una pizza con piña, una pizza familiar, una pizza extra grande solo para ti— Yuri sonrió complacido, girándose entre los brazos de Jean, se apoyó en el pecho para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Jean, acercando sus labios a las orejas de este susurro en un gruñido para después alejarse con una sonrisa ladina.

—Pide también una pizza de pepperoni y una carnívora...quiero carne Jean.

\--------------------------------------------------------

  
Día 2: Cocinando Juntos/Comida


	3. Calido

— ¡Estoy muerto!—exclamó Yuri apenas entró a la comodidad de su casa.

—No hagas mucho ruido que pasan de las 5, despertaras a tu abuelo.

—La habitación de invitados está al otro de la casa, además él ya debe estar despierto— ingresando a la sala, el rubio se acostó rápidamente en el sofá de tres plazas, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo lazó un sonoro suspiro. — ¡más bien decidieron alquilar una casa! Si se hubieran quedado aquí tus hermanos me habrían asesinado.

—Realmente les agradas bastante, sobre todo a mis hermanas.

— ¿Lo dices por la pequeñaja de Sofí cuando me usaba de modelo para maquillaje o de tus hermanas mayores que trataron de hacer un desfile de ropa conmigo de modelo?—respondió con ironía— ¿y debo recalcar que era de lencería algunas prendas? 

—Pudo ser peor

—Cierto...no recordaba como cuando tus hermanos entraron y trataron de jugar futbol americano en la casa ¡ah, es cierto! Cuando rompieron el florero y entró tú mamá todos me culparon a mí— Yuri empezó a frotarse con efusividad los ojos— ¡Frente a tu madre, yo vestido y maquillado! ¡Me quise---

Jean depositó un beso en la frente de Yuri, tranquilizándolo por completo, quitando las manos de sus ojos vio que él se había parado detrás de su cabeza y ahora su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que veía la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban tranquilidad.

—No miento, le agradaste a mi mamá y a todos.

—....— Yuri levantó sus brazos para sostener entre sus manos la cabeza de JJ — ¿estás seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí, les hablaba tanto de ti que estaba seguro que se saben hasta el lugar de cada hebra de tu cabello. Mi madre estaba más que ansiosa por conocerte 《Quiero conocer quien hace que pongas los pies en la tierra como en la luna》

— ¿No está decepcionada? Sabes, soy un hombre...

— ¿Y?

—...—

—Yuri...—mordiéndose los labios trató de evadir la mirada de JJ, pero termino explotando.

—¡¡Tú familia es cristiana!! Ahí no es bien vista las relaciones homosexuales. ¡Idiota!—JJ le miraba sorprendido, para después soltar una ligera risa—No es momento de reírte, idiota.

—Yuri~~ así que eso te preocupaba—JJ se inclinó nuevamente a besar la frente del rubio— 

— ¿Crees que el resto de tu familia piense de esa forma? ¿Crees que les desagrade que yo sea un hombre?

— No lo sé.

— Podemos preguntarles ¿Qué te parece? Una cena entre todos, tú familia y la mía, podría preparar algún platillo de Canadá o traer algún vino de allá, me pondré al tanto de los equipos de futbol de Rusia para poder sacar tema, le preguntare a mis hermanas como sacar un tema de conversación agradable para las mujeres; solo necesito que me digas una fecha y yo tendré todo listo ¿Qué opinas Yuri?

— No. — la respuesta seca de Yuri hizo a Jean parpadear varias veces, con lentitud preguntó

— Crees que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponga no les agrade ni siquiera un poco— ante el silencio de Yuri continuo— Sé que soy muy torpe y podría ofenderlos sin querer, pero seré cuidadoso ¡Es más! Podríamos tener una palabra clave que digas cada vez que este por meter la pata.

— No es tan simple Leroy

—Sobreviviste a mi familia, ¿Por qué no sobreviviría a la tuya?

—Es complicado JJ—lanzó un gran suspiro tras una mirada cansada dirigida al canadiense, el cual al mirarlo y el hecho de no haber escuchado el clásico insulto que Yuri soltaba cuando insistía mucho, le preocupó.

—Ya, en serio Yuri, ¿Qué tan grave sería conocer a tú familia? Llevamos años de relación y solo pude conocer a tu abuelo porque te lleve a tu casa después de que te pasaras con los tragos en el último banquete de la GPF— tomando a Yuri de los hombros mantuvo su mirar fijo en este— incluso he llegado a pensar que...que no estas a gusto con nuestra relación.

—Es complicado.

—También lo era mi situación, pero todo termino bien— al verse arrinconado Yuri se alejó de JJ con intención de dejar la sala, el moreno al verlo termino elevando la voz— ¿Por qué es complicado? ¡Dímelo, lo arreglaremos! Si tengo que cambiar algo en mí lo hare sin dudar.

—No habrá que cambiar nada—la voz severa de Nikolai, el abuelo de Yuri, detuvo la discusión entre ellos, apoyándose en el bastón que traía veía con el ceño fruncido— ¿acaso son horas de pelear? Sobre todo cuando se trata de un tema del cual no tiene que existir peleas.

—No es lo que crees abuelo---

—Silencio Yurackcha—dando un golpe con el bastón calló al rubio, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz suspiro resignado— no puedo creer que a pesar de tu edad sigues mintiendo como un crío; ¿creías que nunca tendrías que decírselo? Por Dios, escuche todo desde de la habitación, pero esto se acaba en este instante, suban al auto.

Ante el enojo de Nikolai, Yuri fue incapaz de reclamar algo, paso alrededor de media hora para que los tres estén en carretera. Mientras Nikolai conducía, Yuri y JJ estaban sentados en los asientos traseros tratando de ignorarse entre ellos.

Yuri miraba por la ventana como el día se aclaraba, sabía que JJ le miraba en busca de respuestas, pero él no tenía de dónde empezar o cómo hacerlo; existían tantas cosas que aclarar entre ellos, Jean al no tener ninguna reacción del rubio giro su vista hasta la ventanilla, suspirando, le habló de forma susurrante.

—No sé qué es lo que veré hoy, pero quiero que quede claro que no habría alguna manera de que me moleste y daré todo de mí. — En el reflejo se podía ver la angustia grabada en el rostro de Yuri. — Sabes que no me gusta verte así, ¿hay alguna manera de hacer algo para darte un poco de tranquilidad?

Yuri miro de reojo a su abuelo, este le veía severo, era obvio que no podía pedir que dieran media vuelta, suspirando de forma sonoro encaró a Jean.

— Te vendaré los ojos— sin esperar una afirmación tomo un pedazo de tela que había en el auto y segó a Jean, con una voz quebrada prosiguió — ya estamos cerca del lugar. Si vas a verlos, quiero que lo hagas sin una idea pre-elaborada, ya que el punto no es que no les agrades, es difícil saberlo, son de pocas palabras.

Dentro de unos minutos el auto se detuvo, Yuri salió de este y empezó a guiar a Jean, el cual sostenía con fuerza las manos del rubio, Nikolai les observaba estando unos pasos detrás de ellos, mientras avanzaban Yuri continuó hablándole a Jean.

—En un principio no quería hablar de ellos, pensaba que ello me haría ver débil o que también me verían con lastima, odio eso. Luego empezamos una relación donde tú siempre hablabas de tu familia, pensé que podía presentártelos.

—Pero...

—Decidiste presentármelos primero y yo creí...bueno, apostaba porque ellos me rechazaran y que después de eso podría presentártelos, sé que no fue correcto; fue una sorpresa total que me aceptaran y...y me acobarde.

— ¿Tú...?

—Eran alegres, amables...cálidos. Al verlos lo supe, no podía presentártelos, ya que mis padres eran...fríos.

Yuri se detuvo, quito la venda de los ojos del moreno quien parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz; ante ellos se podían apreciar dos lapidas de mármol situadas en medio campo cubiertas de maleza y una que otra flor atrapada entre esta. Los grabados estaban algo gastados y los retratos que estaban incrustados en estas mostraban fotografías muy borrosas.

—Ocurrió cuando yo tenía tres años, simplemente un día no llegaron a la casa, no llegaron al desayuno, tardaría unos días para que mi abuelo llegará a por mí...no pude salir a buscarlos, las puertas eran cerradas cuando ellos iban a trabajar y por más que grité en las noches mamá no vino a consolarme. — Yuri cayó de rodillas en el césped, apretando sus manos en sus muslos veía el par de tumbas entre las lágrimas que empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. — me era difícil presentártelos, porqué...eso significaría regresar a esa época donde estuve solo, donde todo era frío, lo siento.

El corazón de Jean se oprimió, viendo las dos tumbas acarició la cabeza de Yuri. Con determinación empezó a hablar hacia las tumbas.

—Mi nombre Jean Jacques Leroy, un gusto conocerlos, sé que es apresurado decir esto, amo a su hijo y dedicaré mi vida él, espero que puedan aceptarme. —Yuri miró confundido a Jean, esperaba ver lastima en aquellos ojos azules, pero no, veía el mismo cariño y amor que le transmitían, sus lágrimas fueron remplazadas por un sonrisa, mirando nuevamente la tumba de sus padres, afirmo con la cabeza las palabras de Jean, sintiendo por primera vez una calidez en aquel lugar tan frío.

Detrás de ellos, a unos pasos de distancia, Nikolai se limpiaba los ojos, era feliz de ver a ese par tan disparejo para muchos, pero tan perfectos para el otro; estaba seguro que los dueños de aquellas tumbas estaban igual o más felices que aquel anciano y en un parpadeo perezoso podría asegurar que los vio apoyados en aquellas lapidas, sonrientes ante sus inesperadas visitas.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Día 3: Conociendo a la Familia


	4. Entre ayer y hoy

La noche era tormentosa, múltiples truenos se oían tan cercanos de uno provocando el miedo en muchos, hubo uno en especial que interrumpió el sueño de un joven de rubia cabellera, sentándose con rapidez en la mullida cama empezó a buscar a sus alrededores mientras se revolvía su cabellera, no estaba; al menos no estaba en la habitación. Un relámpago le mostro que la puerta de la recamara estaba entre abierta.

Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama, hacía frío, pero la idea de buscar su bata o algún abrigo simbolizaría encender las luces de la habitación y no, sabía que era muy entrada la noche como para estar con energía y que la luz seguramente le dejaría ciego, además su pijama de una solera y su ropa interior lucia prometedora.

Paseando su vista nuevamente por la habitación noto que no solo faltaba algo, faltaban dos cosas; una era su querida gata Potya que acostumbraba dormir sobre las camisas limpias del ropero, que por esa razón siempre mantenía sus puertas abiertas y dos, su pareja que dormía cada noche asfixiándolo en sus brazos, al menos en aquella noche donde la tormenta amenazaba destruir el techo de la casa extrañaba sentir la seguridad que le proporcionaban.

Al salir por la puerta de la habitación maldijo el haber cedido en la decisión de la compra de aquella inmensa casa, hacia un año había formalizado su compromiso con su pareja, Jean Jacques Leroy, un patinador sobre hielo como lo era el rubio ruso; tras mucho tiempo del juego del tira y jala ambos terminaron rendidos por los encantos del otro. A esto último se añadió que la compra de la casa solo fue necesaria para poder tener un punto de encuentro entre ellos ya que sus carreras les mantenían lejos del otro y aquellos poquísimos momentos donde se encontraban eran insuficientes para ambos, el tamaño inmenso de la casa fue producto de la visión de una familia numerosa de Jean. A pesar de todo, la temporada baja había llegado, desde noches de películas hasta días enteros en la cama fueron comunes para la pareja, pero el tiempo no se detenía para nadie, la temporada baja estaba por terminar y ellos tendrían que volver a sus carreras.

Yuri decidió empezar su búsqueda en una habitación al final del pasillo, esta se había convertido en el estudio del canadiense, al llegar a este solo distinguió un sin número de rollos de telas y múltiples caballetes con bocetos; Jean debía prepararse para la próxima temporada, aunque las creación de los nuevos diseños de la ropa que sería el último grito de la moda estaba algo retrasada, un trueno seguido por un relámpago estremeció a Yuri, la ambigua luz genero sombras en las paredes escalofriantes; deseoso de alejarse de ahí fue a parar al comedor, donde tropezó.

—Maldición—recuperándose del golpe noto que su tropiezo había sido producto por los cables que conectaban la guitarra y los parlantes, cerca de es esta se encontraba múltiples partituras en borrador; la colaboración que estaba haciendo Jean para música le estaba matando. 

Yuri continuo su búsqueda en la cocina encontrando varios CD’s en la mesa, aun no tenían claro la música que usarían para la siguiente temporada, otro trueno se escuchó generando un pequeño sobre salto en el rubio, un relámpago ilumino la instancia brevemente mostrando la figura alerta de su gata sobre la encimera, con el corazón en vilo se acercó a ella, aunque esta rehusó su toque saltando al piso y emprendiendo un lento andar fuera de la cocina. Yuri le siguió extrañado del comportamiento de su gata, que le guiaba a una de las salidas de la sala que conducían a su vez al pequeño patio de cemento rodeado de macetas con plantas ornamentales, ante un nuevo relámpago vislumbro que la puerta que daba al patio estaba entreabierta, temiendo lo peor aprovecho la ligera claridad que generaba el fenómeno para ver la hora en uno de los relojes del salón.

Casi era media noche. 

Potya al ver que su dueño no la seguía abrió aún más la puerta generando pánico en el rubio, múltiples pensamientos cruzaron su mente, en parte maldecía que Jean no este con él, otra parte pensaba que si tal vez gritaba lo suficientemente alto el canadiense vendría en su auxilio. La gata cansada de esperarle se aventuró al tormentoso exterior, en su intento por detenerla Yuri vio lo que había en el patio. A mitad de este se encontraba Jean bajo la tormenta, mantenía la cabeza erguida mientras sus ropas se empapaban más si eran posible, a pesar del frio que hacia Jean estaba solo con una solera y su ropa interior, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos.

Yuri le miro curioso de su comportamiento y su intento de hablarle fue silenciado por un rayo el cual inicio el espectáculo de la locura del canadiense; Jean empezó a saltar en los charcos que se habían formado en los múltiples desniveles del patio, pateaba el agua con fuerza para después girar compulsivamente, Yuri solo pudo abrir su boca en sorpresa, observaba a Jean como lo más extraño del mundo, pues este comportamiento no se daba, mirando el interior de la casa en busca de respuestas encontró a su gata sentada muy cerca suyo , parecía atenta al veredicto al que llegaría, con un nuevo trueno surcando sus oídos una idea vino a su mente. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan desconsiderado, una y otra vez se repetía lo inútil que era como pareja. Jean estaba más que estresado, las obligaciones se le habían acumulado y la preocupación había nublado a su ser que era creativo; sin creatividad Jean era como un auto sin frenos que tarde o temprano se estrellaría. 

Nadie le había nada al respecto, ni siquiera el mismísimo canadiense, volviendo a ver a su gata se sintió tonto al pensar que hasta su amiga felino se había dado cuenta en la situación sofocante en la que estaba su pareja, tomando aire se le acerco de forma lenta, en el momento en que Jean cayó al piso tras uno de sus giros pudo notar como Yuri se encontraba parado frente suyo, como empezaba a mojarse con la tormenta que caía, le habían pillado; fue su primer pensamiento, pues ni su madre sabia sobre este secreto, secreto que sentía que era un crimen ya que solo en noches como estas salía de ser un adulto con responsabilidades y se convertía en aquel niño que miraba el futuro como un lugar libre e preocupaciones. El gran Rey J.J conquistador del mundo desaparecía para convertirse en el temeroso del futuro Jean., noches como esa le renovaban.

Sabía que debía una larga explicación a quien simbolizaba la otra parte de su vida, pero temía por la respuesta, no era normal lo que hacía y ahora que lo habían descubierto seguramente debía parar, era lo correcto. Al tratar de alegar por su secreto una mano blanquecina fue tendida en su dirección, el dueño de esta mano sonreía como un cómplice, ayudándolo a pararse nuevamente piso con fuerza un charco, como retándolo. Jean le siguió el juego y dio rienda suelta a su locura con Yuri a su lado, mientras más permanecían bajo la lluvia Jean pudo notar como Yuri trataba de darle su espacio, algo que le causo desesperación; tomando la mano del rubio empezó un lento vals con la música de que generaba la tormenta, bailaron hasta que sus lentos pasos se detuvieron en sincronía, sonriendo para el otro y sin palabra alguna se introdujeron a la su hogar hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se acostaron frente a frente en la cama aun con sus prendas empapadas, mantenían sus manos enlazadas mientras la tormenta les arrullaba hasta caer dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Porque a media noche, donde se podía considerar que era el ayer y el hoy, se había revelado un secreto, se había contagiado la locura y se había bailado un vals al son de un felices para siempre donde ambos eran príncipes mojados y la tormenta era su orquesta.


	5. ¡Salud!

_《Vamos a empezar por lo primero, porque no pienso omitirlo en ningún momento, porque tú fuiste quien me dio la primera patada en mi vida y para que mentirte, me dolió horrores, era increíble que alguien de complexión tan delicada posea tanta fuerza, brutalidad y belleza. Exacto eso fue lo que dije, aun en aquel momento no pude ignorar tu belleza. Ya sé, merezco que me digan pedófilo y ahora que lo pienso me lo dijeron por primera vez tus amistades. ¡Y eso va para ti, Mila! Después nos perdimos muchos años, donde si bien pisábamos los mismos lugares lo hacíamos en tiempos distintos y nuestros pequeños roces no fueron lo suficiente para acercarnos, porque para que mentir si en cada leve encuentro yo te exasperaba con mi forma de ser, por mi torpe y desesperante forma de ser._

_No te aguantes la risa porque sé muy bien que me quieres dar la razón, además de que tu risa es el primer sonido que considero angelical; aunque en aquel entonces siempre recibía insultos en vez de risas, si bien fuiste el primer sonido perfecto también tengo que confesarte que fuiste quien me mostro el color más hermoso del mundo, sí, hablo del color de tus mejillas que se tiñeron de un leve carmesí cuando en uno de mis tantos intentos por acercarme solté sin querer una de las palabras que después me la devolviste con una mirada feroz, cierto ¿My lady? Jajaja, he de confesar que ahí mis intentos de acercarme a ti por tu amistad desaparecieron; porque por primera vez desee el amor de alguien._

_Claro que hablo de ti querido, de quien más sino, pero hablemos un poco más porque nos desviamos un poquitín, también quiero confesar que mi corazón voló por los cielos cuando me confesaste que fui yo quien había tomado tus labios por primera vez, recuerdo que te avergonzaste mucho y no me hablaste por unos días, sabias que ello me hacía sufrir. Y siento que aun te avergüenzas por la forma en que me miras, pero aquí y ahora tengo que decir que no tienes de que avergonzarte; porque fuiste tú quien llego hacer todos mis primero. Así que levanten las copas en alto para acompañarnos en este brindis por mi primer amor y a riesgo de sonar pretencioso el único, ¡¡Feliz cincuenta aniversario, nuestra boda de Oro!! 》_

Los invitados alzaron sus copas para hablar al unísono a viva voz ¡¡Salud!! La fiesta continuo y en medio de los aplausos, Yuri, quien estaba parado a lado del canadiense, le hablo en voz baja. 

— ¿No tengo que avergonzarme? 

—Sabes que me amas Gatito— respondió Jean. 

— Leroy — dijo de forma severa— ya estoy muy viejo para esa clase de apodos y tú ya eres un fósil. 

Jean tomo la mano de Yuri, pasando sus dedos por las ligeras arrugas que poseían para después besar sus nudillos, le miro como lo hacía ya desde hace tantos años; con devoción, amor y algo de picardía. 

—Sé que te encanta, mi Gatito— apoyando levemente su frente en la del más bajo sonrió y dijo en susurros— además de que avergonzarse, es toda la verdad y ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto. 

—Menudo momento elijes para decirlo— apoyándose un poco al moreno le hablo en susurros— Entonces déjame contarte un secreto, fuiste el primero a quien le di todos mis primeros. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Día 5: Primero


	6. Fue Aquel...

_Invierno_

Hacía un frio extremo en Rusia, aunque cada año era similar respecto al clima siempre había algunos que no lo soportaban y caían enfermos. Ese era el caso de un canadiense que agonizaba en la amplia cama del departamento, estaba cubierto hasta el cuello con una gruesa frazada, sobre su cabeza estaba un paño, su rostro estaba con un ligero rubor y jadeaba constantemente.

—Ya está listo, ¿cómo te sientes?—dijo Yuri mientras ingresaba a la habitación con una charola en sus manos donde se veían un plato von humeante sopa y un vaso lleno de agua. A pesar del frio que hacía o de la gripe que sufría Jean, Yuri solo vestía con su ropa interior y una sudadera del mayor.

—Mátame, por favor mátame si me amas—respondió Jean de forma dificultosa.

—No, a ver si aprendes de una vez a cuidarte—sentándose cerca de la cama ayudo al canadiense a sentarse.

—Prometo cuidarme el próximo año—Yuri ayudo al canadiense a consumir el alimento mientras le regañaba.

— Dijiste lo mismo el año anterior, el año anterior y el año anterior...sabes creo que cuando te conocí igual estabas enfermo.

El canadiense no dijo nada más, comió otro poco para después quedar dormido profundamente, Yuri suspiro cansado, cada año debía cuidar del tonto de su pareja que se enfermaba sin falta. Aunque debía decir que fue aquel resfriado que traía cuando se conocieron que los acerco ¿Quién podía ignorar a alguien que caía sobre uno debido a una fiebre elevada? Si tenía que responder diría que cuidarle era hasta agradable, removiendo los cabellos de la frente de Jean, Yuri deposito un ligero beso en su frente para desearle buenas noches.

Aunque su tranquilidad se evaporo al sentir la alta temperatura, alguien tendría una ducha fría esa noche.

_Primavera_

Si algo traía la primavera, era la inocencia. Una inocencia que admiraba Jean a escondidas del rubio, bueno tal vez no a tan escondidas, después de todo Yuri caminaba por las nubes en las fechas donde caía la primavera, tal vez porque en esas fechas la temporada baja iniciaba, tal vez porque podía visitar a su abuelo.

Aunque todas las suposiciones de Jean eran ciertas había una que no tomaba en cuenta, porque en aquel tiempo que el rubio dudaba de sus emociones, porque fue en una primavera donde Jean acompaño a Yuri en la visita de su abuelo, a aquella casa que poseía un jardín con flores características de la temporada, cubriéndolo de canto a punto como un manto multicolor, donde a base de juegos de niños pequeños Yuri termino con una coronita de flores y otras tantas enredadas entre sus cabellos, porque aún recordaba las palabras dichas por el canadiense cuando trato de ponerle otra flor encima.

—Ya basta de tanta flor ¡No trates de convertirme en una mujer!—Jean rio fuertemente para tomar otra pequeña flor.

—No quiero convertirte en mujer, ya eres perfecto tal y como eres—acercando la flor al rostro del otro hablo deleitado— solo comparo tu belleza con las flores, debo de admitir que se ven mucho más hermosas si las llevas puestas.

Fue aquel gesto infantil que sin duda alguna hizo latir su corazón por primera vez por algo que negaba considerar amor en aquel momento, pero sabía que lo era a pesar de sus negativas constantes.

_Verano_

Tiempo libre, sol, playa y un adonis que lucía un bronceado que interrumpía los pensamientos de Yuri Plisetsky en más de una ocasión. Si bien amaba sus vacaciones porque se alejaban del mundo, había una parte que aborrecía, ya que si al rubio le distraía ver al moreno en traje de baño siendo que verlo en ropa interior era algo común para él. En cambio para las demás personas era un espectáculo andante.

Ante un grupo de chicas que rodeaba disimuladamente el lugar donde Jean descasaba sobre una toalla, sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en una mano, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados; la paciencia de Yuri desapareció.

Fue aquel momento donde decidió marcar lo que era suyo.

Si bien estaba con un traje de baño que no lucía su figura, tenía uno que otro truco, acercándose a donde se encontraba Jean coloco sus piernas, una a cada lado de las piernas del moreno; pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este inflo sus cachetes en un ligero berrinche, al cual Jean no pudo evitar sonreír y depositar un ligero beso en los labios del más bajo. Yuri se apoyó en este para así dejar su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del canadiense, sin esperar ni un segundo más le hizo un chupón en el cuello; Jean solo pudo reír ante esto último, pasando sus manos lentamente por el torso de Yuri, delineando sus costillas hasta llegar a su cintura, sacando un ligero suspiro del otro sus manos fueron a detenerse muy cerca del trasero del ruso.

Jean sonreía con picardía ante su público expectante, ¿quién había marcado a quién como suyo? Yuri pensaba que él lo había hecho mientras un nuevo suspiro salía involuntariamente de sus labios.

_Otoño_

Fue aquel otoño donde jugaban con las hojas caídas como si de nieve se tratase, donde el palpitar de dos corazones se convertía en uno, donde decidían que otro año junto a esa persona era la cura para sus insomnios, donde veían al otro y suspiraban la felicidad que no podía quedarse en su pecho y para continuar juntos se decía algo sin mucha relevancia, que significa mucho después de tantos años.

—Ten cuidado de enfermarte otra vez Leroy, no pienso cuidar tú trasero otra vez en el invierno que se acerca.

—No te preocupes, que yo tendré que cuidar del tuyo—aunque soltaba un estornudo después de lo dicho ante la mirada de un Yuri que sabía el desenlace de aquella historia y que como Jean no podía esperar a que iniciase.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Día 6: Estaciones 

Sé que falta un día, el día de vacaciones, pero no me nace nada para ese día.

Tenkai fuera.


End file.
